Reclamaciones
by Xaori
Summary: Los personajes pertenecen a sus creadores. Es una ley universal contra la que muy pocos se podrán rebelar. Pero algunos valientes se atreven a decir su opinión y presentar su reclamación.
1. Redfield, Claire

**¡Hola!**

 **Esto es una pequeña idea tonta que he tenido. Llevo años preguntándome cómo reaccionarían mis propios personajes ante todo lo que pienso hacer con ellos (cuando por fin me ponga a escribir). Pero creo que lo que realmente ha desencadenado esta idea en mi cabeza ha sido ver** ** _Westworld_** **. Si la habéis visto, supongo que entenderéis la lejana relación. Si no, os la recomiendo.**

 **Estoy preparando dos fics largos, dramáticos y emocionales, y encima en inglés. Así que yo por lo menos agradezco un descanso de tanta seriedad. Mi idea es que más personajes presenten sus reclamaciones. Podéis proponer personajes y decir de qué se podrían quejar. Ya veré cómo avanza esto.**

 **Obviamente no tengo ningún derecho sobre Resident Evil ni sus personajes. Si lo tuviese clarísimamente no se me estarían quejando.**

 **Ya dejo de taladraros la cabeza y los ojos. Os presento** ** _Reclamaciones_** **.**

* * *

 **Reclamaciones**

 _ **Para:**_ _Capcom - Departamento de diseño de personajes e historias_

 _ **De**_ _: Claire Redfield_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PPJ (Personaje Principal Jugable)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _004_

 ** _Nº reclamación:_** _REPPJ-004-01/2016_

 _Estimados creadores,_

 _He sido un personaje principal de la saga de Resident Evil durante más de diecisiete años y siempre he sido muy feliz de trabajar para esta compañía._

 _Lamentablemente, durante todos estos años, el papel que me ha tocado interpretar y al cual siempre he interpretado con la máxima dedicación y respeto, parece haber sufrido ciertos cambios con los que ya no estoy de acuerdo:_

 _ **1)**_ _¡Me habéis quitado la moto! Todavía tengo mi fantástico traje de motorista, pero veo que se va a pudrir en mi armario porque ahí luce hasta mejor que en un coche._

 _ **2)**_ _Habéis infectado y matado a todos aquellos hombres con los que podría haber mantenido una bonita relación. Mi hermano ya me llama viuda negra. Muchas gracias por eso. Encontraréis información sobre las muertes de S. Burnside, P. Nivans y N. Fisher en el anexo._

 _ **3)**_ _Durante todos estos años nos habéis hecho creer a mí y a toda la comunidad de fans que S. Birkin iba a seguir MIS pasos. No me parece una decisión muy responsable dejar que se hiciese agente de gobierno como L.S. Kennedy._

 _ **4)**_ _Por cierto, hablando de Kennedy. Sabéis en los hombros de quién llora cada vez que lo hacéis toparse con A. Wong y quedarse con nada más que su olor en la cama vacía después de una noche de pasión, ¿verdad? Dicho esto, me debéis varios botes de helado Ben &Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Os adjunto los tickets de compra en el anexo._

 _ **5)**_ _He visto las imágenes promocionales de_ Vendetta. _¿Qué coño hace Kennedy con una Ducati? ¿De quién ha sido esta idea de mierda? Todo el mundo sabe que YO soy la motera de la saga y que Kennedy destruye todos los vehículos a los que sube._

 _ **6)**_ _Gracias a vosotros ya no se me dan bien los niños. Adjunto confirmación escrita firmada por N. Korda y M. Burton, también en el anexo._

 _ **7)**_ _Habéis arruinado mi pelo haciéndome cortarlo después de los sucesos en Revelations 2. De esta forma os habéis cargado el último detalle que me quedaba de la Claire Redfield original del 1998: mi coleta. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me cambiáis el nombre también?_

 _ **8)**_ _Muy pronto recibiréis otra carta de reclamación exponiendo todos los detalles en los que los productores de las películas live-action la han cagado, pero bien. ¿Cómo cojones pudisteis firmar esto?_

 _Para resolver el problema, os agradecería que devolvierais a aquella Claire Redfield que fui hace muchos años: fuerte, amable, especialmente con los niños, y propietaria de una motocicleta. Pero como soy increíblemente buena persona, aceptaré una Harley Davidson como compensa y nos olvidamos del asunto (excepto por el helado, éste sí me lo tenéis que pagar)._

 _Estaré esperando vuestra respuesta. Si no recibo ninguna solución a mi problema, me veré obligada a presentaros la zorra cabrona en la que me habéis convertido vosotros._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Claire Redfield_

 _Posdata: Y no intentéis hablar con mi hermano para que me convenza de retirar esta reclamación. Si lo hacéis, os enviaré a J. Valentine. Y como ya sabréis, ella está todavía más mosqueada con vosotros que yo._

* * *

Leyó la carta varias veces. Esta cría desagradecida de veras estaba mostrando los furiosos genes Redfield y lanzando amenazas vacías. Su hermano había enviado miles de reclamaciones tras descubrir que su tan admirado capitán Wesker era el principal antagonista de la saga. Por supuesto, no había conseguido nada. Ni lo haría Claire. Si quería una moto, ¿por qué no se compraba una?

Sacó su sello de [DENEGADO] rojo y lo presionó sobre el papel. ¡Oh, qué sensación tan deliciosa! Pero segundos más tarde se arrepintió de su acto. ¿De veras sería capaz de enviarle a Valentine? Esa mujer era francamente aterradora desde que llevaba el pelo platino. Y la muy cabrona se negaba a teñírselo. Rápidamente añadió un par de líneas debajo del sello.

 _Nota para mí mismo: Conseguirle novio a Claire Redfield. Pronto._

 _Nota para mí mismo 2: Intentar no matarlo esta vez._

* * *

 **Esto es todo por hoy. Ya sé que Neil Fisher no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de "relación bonita" pero no se puede negar que Claire le tenía cierto aprecio.**

 **Espero que os guste el rumbo que toma esto. Muchas gracias por leer**


	2. Kennedy, Leon S

**Hola a todos,**

 **tenía preparado un discurso sobre las creencias políticas y que no quiero ofender a nadie, etc. Pero, ¿qué cojones? Esto es obviamente parodia, así que no veo motivo por el cual Leon no deba enviar su reclamación. Xaori cree en la libertad de expresión.**

 **Pero vamos, que no quiero ofender a nadie y este obviamente no es sitio para mezclar temas políticos.**

 **Pero es que no me he podido resistir... xD**

 **Resident Evil no me pertenece. Los Estados Unidos tampoco.**

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _Capcom - Departamento de guionistas_

 _ **De**_ _: Leon Scott Kennedy (Y gracias que no me hayáis puesto más nombres)_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PPJ (Personaje Principal Jugable)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _003_

 _ **Nº reclamación:**_ _REPPJ-003-02/2016_

 _Estimados redactores,_

 _dadas las últimas noticias sobre la situación actual política de Estados Unidos, necesito aclarar cuatro cosas. Hasta ahora vuestra capacidad de imaginación nos ha mantenido fuera de cualquier asunto puramente político y os estoy muy agradecido por vuestra completa ignorancia ante los hechos reales. Por este motivo, mi presente notificación es más bien un aviso que no una reclamación._

 _Espero que mantengáis esta postura de ignorancia y no os inspiréis en los políticos reales más allá que en ponerles sus apellidos a vuestros personajes (tampoco os esperéis que os dé las gracias por ello). Ni querría verme buscando emails desaparecidos misteriosamente, ni_ _encontrarme_ _con la casualidad de que todos los infectados a partir de ahora fuesen inmigrantes o personas de color. Recordaréis el problemilla que tuvisteis tras los acontecimientos de RE5. Yo lo digo por vuestro propio bien_ _._

 _Por lo tanto, solicito que todos los futuros presidentes para los que trabaje yo se preocupen única y exclusivamente por:_

 _\- Bioterrorismo_

 _\- Recuperar sus hijas secuestradas_

 _\- Intentar conseguir el número privado de I. Hunnigan_

 _Espero que hagáis caso a mi pequeña recomendación. En caso contrario, me veré obligado a renunciar a mi puesto en la D.S.O. y como personaje fijo jugable de esta saga e irme a vivir aventuras coloridas en uno de los mundillos de Nintendo._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Leon S. Kennedy_

 _PD: La agente S. Birkin está de acuerdo conmigo._

* * *

¡Qué bien escribía Kennedy! Como casi todos los empleados de la casa Capcom, el señor del sello rojo le tenía cierto aprecio al rubio y aceptaba sus recomendaciones con encanto. También porque en todas y cada una de sus reclamaciones amenazaba con irse de la saga.

— ¡Tú sí que sabes, campeón!

Por supuesto que los redactores se inventarían un presidente del estilo de Benford, quien no discriminaría a ningún ser vivo por ningún rasgo característico más allá de una posible simpatía por el bioterrorismo (y a quien, en general, no le preocupaba nada más que el bioterrorismo). Ya habían tenido suficiente polémica tras la publicación de RE5, habiendo sido tachados de racistas porque todos los infectados de repente eran de piel sospechosamente oscura. (¡Qué cosa! Gente de color en África occidental. ¿Dónde se ha visto eso?)

Firmó el documento y lo dejó en la bandeja casi vacía de las peticiones aprobadas.

* * *

 **El original era más subido de tono, con nombres, críticas explícitas, etc. Pero no quiero ofender a nadie... de verdad.**

 **Si os he molestado, por favor, no dudéis en enviarme una reclamación.**

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	3. Redfield, Chris

_**Los personajes, mundos e historias pertenecen a Capcom. Y esta es la cruda realidad.**_

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _Diseñadores de Personajes de Capcom_

 _ **De**_ _: Christopher Redfield_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PPJ (Personaje Principal Jugable)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _001 (Así es, yo fui el primero)_

 _ **Nº reclamación:**_ _REPPJ-001-13/2016_

 _Hola de nuevo,_

 _Esta es la decimotercera reclamación que os envío este año 2016. Implícitamente reclamo también la respuesta, hasta ahora inexistente, a las doce anteriores, como también a todas y cada una de las reclamaciones mías que habéis recibido desde el 1998._

 _Sabéis perfectamente que siempre he aceptado sin ninguna queja el hecho de que no me dejarais resolver mis conflictos con Wesker yo solo. Y aunque os estoy agradecido por la compañía de chicas guapas en mis hazañas, debo deciros que el único que realmente me ha parecido útil en la lucha (porque no ha supuesto una distracción demasiado grande) ha sido P. Nivans, y os lo habéis cargado._

 _Pero dejemos esto de lado. El motivo de mi reclamación actual es la_ _ **evolución estética**_ _de mi personaje. Os agradezco mucho que borraseis la cara de empanado que tenía en el remake de RE1 y, por supuesto, también la inexpresividad de personaje de videojuego de los 90 que tenía en el original. No obstante, creo que a medida que me habéis dado capacidad de reacción facial ante estímulos exteriores, os habéis cargado gran parte de mi atractivo. ¿No estáis haciendo remasterizaciones de todo? Ya podéis empezar a remasterizar la puta película nueva._

 _Cuando me propusisteis estar en Vendetta, francamente, me alegré; aún teniendo que compartir el protagonismo con_ Ricitos de oro _Kennedy. Pero viendo que me habéis dejado con aspecto de cuarentón gay, me preocupa seriamente que esto vaya a acabar como el momento Yaoi que algunos de los fans están esperando desde los primeros juegos. Para vuestra información, Leon es uno de los últimos tíos con los que los seguidores me querrían ver emparejado. Pero claro, no os quedan muchas más opciones tras cargaros a P. Nivans y A. Wesker. Además, aunque yo sea curioso por naturaleza y no tenga nada en contra de un buen momento erótico con otro hombre, os recuerdo que a J. Valentine no le haría mucha gracia._

 _Y no querréis mosquear a J. Valentine, ¿verdad?_

 _En el anexo os dejo una foto suya con cara de enfado, para que no olvidéis lo aterradora que puede ser._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Chris Redfield_

 _PD: Por supuesto que tampoco le vais a decir a Jill que la he llamado inútil. Sé que le tenéis tanto mie... respeto como yo mismo._

* * *

Por fin una reclamación que no menciona su indignación sobre Wesker siendo el antagonista en la Posdata. Parecía empezar a superarlo. Pero esto de amenazar con enviar a Valentine para conseguir lo que deseaban se estaba volviendo una costumbre muy fea entre los hermanos Redfield. Tragó saliva. Jill en el fondo era una buena chica. Seguro que se podía hablar con ella. Pasó página hasta el anexo y tembló ante la imagen.

—¡Dios! ¡Qué ojos!

Sacó su bolígrafo, firmó la petición con la nota: _Para siguientes entregas, buscar otro estilista para Christopher Redfield_ y _Por si acaso, no planear momento yaoi Redfield/Kennedy._

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Llana:** te comenté en privado pero te quiero agradecer tu comentario por aquí también. Yo francamente pienso que Claire debería estar en Vendetta y quedarse con la moto porque es eternamente fabulosa y porque Leon ya ha chupado suficiente cámara ¬¬U (jajaja)

 **Kim Redfield:** Gracias por tu comentario. Pues aquí va la queja de Chris. Usa el mismo recurso que su hermana para amenazar y en cierto modo me sabe mal por la pobre Jill (si después de Claire es mi personaje favorito) pero creo que enfadada tiene que dar mucho miedo...

 **Ya llevo tiempo sabiendo que los personajes no van a enviar solo una reclamación cada uno. Cuando lleguemos a** ** _Degeneration_** **se van a quedar a gusto...**

 **Ahora cuatro aclaraciones:**

 **No soy anti ChrisxLeon… para nada. Pero la verdad es que, comparado con ChrisxWesker y ChrisxPiers, no me parece una pareja muy natural. A ver qué tal en un futuro...**

 **Y sí, espero que las imágenes que se han visto de la película sean falsas porque creo que tanto Chris como Leon han perdido todo su encanto. Opinión personal. (Xaori llora, saca una imagen de Chris y Leon en RE6 y añora los viejos tiempos).**

 **Os prometo que es la última vez que me publico una reclamación sobre** ** _Vendetta_** **. Al menos hasta que salga la maldita peliculita. Si es que me estoy quitando a mí misma las ganas de verla xD**


	4. Wesker, Albert

_**Para:**_ _Subordinados míos de Capcom_

 _ **De**_ _: Albert Wesker_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PAP (Personaje Antagonista Principal)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _001_

 _ **Nº reclamación:**_ _REPAP-001-02/2016_

 _Al subordinado de turno,_

 _Ya nos hemos divertido suficiente, ¿no creéis? Ya hace siete años que me matasteis_ oficialmente _... por tercera o cuarta vez. Todos sabemos que el gran Albert Wesker es indestructible, sin importar cuántos cohetes se me lancen. He sobrevivido ataques de Tyrants y vuestros tan queridos sistemas de autodestrucción. ¿Ahora pretendéis que me dé por muerto y aniquilado por caer en un volcán tras recibir un golpe de cohete? ¿A qué estáis jugando?_

 _Sabéis perfectamente que ninguno de vuestros posteriores enemigos principales ha podido compararse conmigo. Ni siquiera la rubia aquella que se hace llamar mi hermana. Alex habrá sido muy valorada por Spencer, pero no es más que una copia barata de Alexia Ashford (los usuarios del foro ResidentevilSH de están de acuerdo conmigo). Así que os merecéis un gran aplauso en la cara, con un bate de béisbol, por vuestra última creación. ¡Inútiles!_

 _Por cierto, ¿a qué viene esto de sacar "familiares" míos? Mi hermana, mi hijo… Tengo un tío en Iowa. ¿Os paso el contacto? Igual él os trae la inspiración que os falta para crear antagonistas de calidad. ¡Inútiles!_

 _En resumen, os pido… No. Os ordeno que me hagáis el antagonista principal del RE7 (y me da igual que sea un juego "completamente distinto"). Al contrario os las veréis conmigo._

 _Por vuestra información, guardo muestras del Uroboros y no me da miedo usarlas._

 _Cabrones…_

 _ALBERT Wesker_

* * *

Pobrecito Wesker. De veras pensaba que su virus de mierda podría infectar a personas de verdad. El hombre del sello rojo se rió al leer la última reclamación del hombre quien había sido el principal enemigo de la saga durante muchos años. Luego su expresión se enterneció. Le había cogido cariño al rubio y sus brillantes ideas. Y la verdad es que todo lo que vino después de él había sido más que decepcionante. Y RE7 no prometía mucho más...

Pero una cosa estaba clara. Wesker y Chris Redfield no se podían ni oler. Este había sido el principal motivo de la muerte definitiva del rubio. Tras una encuesta a los fans más fieles a la saga se había decidido que Chris caía ligeramente mejor que Albert (por tan solo dos votos) y se decidió que el moreno haría morder el polvo (o en su caso, la lava) a su ex capitán.

Entonces habría que buscar otro héroe para enfrentarse a Wesker. Tal vez a Valentine le gustaría tener su momento de gloria y por fin recibir la oportunidad de vengarse personalmente de Albert. Pero esto ya lo decidirían los redactores.

El hombre del sello rojo dejó la reclamación en una cápsula de plástico y la introdujo en un tubo para enviarlo directamente al departamento de redacción. Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y sonrió satisfecho durante todo su turno.

* * *

 **Sí, soy lo peor.** Hace dos semanas que no actualizo este fic y en cambio he dedicado mi tiempo a subir otra historia. Pero tengo mis motivos: una feria, los estudios y una intoxicación alimentaria me han tenido un poco ocupada (y el otro fic ya lo tengo redactado desde hace semanas así que sólo me hacía falta revisar y subir).

Os pido disculpas y espero que la reclamación de Albert sea de vuestro agrado. También muchas gracias a todos los seguidores por leer y en especial a **Thebigticket21** quien se ha sumado a la lista de comentaristas. Espero haceros reír un poquito con este capítulo.

La verdad es que a mí Alex me pareció una buena enemiga (chiflada, lista, mujer) hasta que leí aquel hilo en el foro mencionado. Las comparaciones son odiosas - pero no puedo negar que tienen cierta razón…

En fin, os deseo un feliz miércoles y un precioso tiempo pre-navideño :D

Xaori os quiere [extiende los brazos y reparte amor]

 _ **Pequeña actualización del día después** : si es que no me había dado cuenta de que no os he podido poner el nombre del foro en cuestión jajaja. No, no me refería al de fanfiction... Eso me pasa por añadir el **punto com**... Disculpad._


	5. Wong, Ada

**_Ada pertenece a Capcom. Los redactores pertenecen a Capcom. Todo pertenece a Capcom. Menos el señor del sello rojo. El señor del sello rojo es mío. Pero estaría dispuesta a hacer un intercambio si les interesa. Yo lo propongo por si acaso..._**

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _Mis interesantes chicos de Capcom_

 _ **De**_ _: Ada Wong_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PPS (Personaje Principal Sexy)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _001_

 _ **Nº reclamación:**_ _REPPS-001-01/2016_

 _Hola guapos,_

 _Pues la verdad es que cuando me enteré de que todos los demás os estaban enviando quejas, pensé 'Tú no te vas a bajar al nivel de estos inútiles'. Y es que siempre he estado muy satisfecha con el papel de_ Femme Fatale _. Pero hay ciertas cositas que me gustaría comentar con vosotros._

 _¿Con quién me tengo que acostar para que me déis una identidad de una puta vez? Entiendo que el misterio misterioso que envuelve Ada Wong forma parte del encanto de mi personaje, pero vamos, chicos, si ni siquiera yo conozco mi pasado. ¿Mujer de rasgos asiáticos? ¿Acaso habéis decidido ya a qué etnia pertenezco? Desde mi creación he estado preguntándome si mis padres supuestamente sirvieron o no rollitos de primavera en un restaurante pobremente iluminado con luces de neón._

 _Me da igual cuántas historias sobrenaturales os tenéis que sacar de la manga para hacer cuadrar mi pasado con el presente y todo el caos que ya habéis montado alrededor de mi persona. ¿Sabéis cómo se siente una cuando todos los demás empiezan a recordar 'viejos tiempos'? Yo no tengo nada que recordar. Y por muchos juguetes rubios que me regaléis, no vais a calmar mi deseo de conocer quién soy._

 _Por cierto, hablando de Leon, creo que deberíais proporcionarle otro estilista. La verdad es que siempre ha destacado por ser un chico bien guapo - pero últimamente le está cambiando mucho la cara y no me gusta precisamente. Se está convirtiendo en un complemento que ya no pega con ninguno de mis atuendos. Y es una lástima porque siempre me ha gustado este chaval. (Aunque no me mole que huela mejor que yo.)_

 _Todo esto sólo me hace pensar que soy el personaje más castigado de toda vuestra saga. Y si no me dais pronto una identidad, me veré obligada a inventar mi propio pasado. Y os advierto que tengo mucha imaginación y ningún tipo de escrúpulos._

 _Besos,_

 _Ada Wong_

 _(O cómo cojones me llame en realidad)_

 _PD: Con vuestra última notificación postal me habéis enviado un montón de tickets de compra de botes de helado pagados con la tarjeta de C. Redfield. Como obviamente se trata de un error, ya que a mí no me gusta el helado de chocolate, os devuelvo los tickets anexos a esta reclamación y espero que estos pequeños malentendidos no vuelvan a ocurrir._

 _PD2: Decidle a Claire que el helado solo sirve para consolar a las mujeres. A los hombres hay que enseñarles los pechos._

* * *

El suave aroma del perfume con el que la mujer había impregnado el papel de la reclamación lo embriagaba. Al lado de la firma había dejado la marca de sus labios.

—Pechos... — repitió el hombre del sello rojo y se quedó mirando la reclamación de la mujer hasta que notó que le estaba cayendo la baba. Sin duda, Wong sabía cómo pedir favores. A los redactores no les gustaría la presión de la atractiva mujer, más que nada porque el verdadero motivo por el cual todavía no tenía un pasado era que no se ponían de acuerdo sobre quién de ellos tendría el honor de escribirlo. Llevaban años peleándose por la oportunidad de darle una historia a la espía y explicársela en privado, en una cena romántica. Este enamoramiento estúpido por parte del equipo también le había permitido a la mujer crear su propia categoría de personajes. Porque nadie le hubiese permitido a Barry Burton autoproclamarse Personaje Principal Sexy como lo habían hecho con ella. Tembló al imaginarse a Barry Burton en un vestido rojo y tacones.

Ahora bien. Esto de que ya no tenga tanto interés en Kennedy (pobrecito Leon) igual les servía a los redactores de empujoncito para por fin ponerse manos a la obra y determinar quién se ocuparía de escribir la historia de la bella dama.

—Es hora de que se pongan las pilas —, dijo el señor del sello rojo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. —Que lo decidan en una pelea a muerte—. Rió malvadamente antes de firmar el papel y dejarlo en el montón de las reclamaciones que pasarían a inspección detallada.

* * *

 **Hola a todos** y gracias por seguirme el rollo leyendo esta idea mía tan insignificante. Significa mucho para mí que alguien lea lo que escribo semana tras semana. Espero poder sacaros alguna que otra sonrisa con estas ideas, aunque últimamente no esté muy inspirada. Si veis que se me va mucho la olla o queréis que se quejen de otras cosillas, sólo tenéis que decírmelo. Estoy abierta a todo :D

Espero que Ada no me haya quedado muy hija de puta respecto a Leon. Si en el fondo me cae bien y creo que el agente le importa de verdad. Pero esta relación está haciendo daño a los dos... jajaja

Hasta la semana que viene :D


	6. Valentine, Jill

**_Resident Evil y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ninguno de ellos._**

* * *

 _ **Para:**_ _Equipo general de Capcom_

 _ **De**_ _: Jill Valentine_

 _ **Saga:**_ _RE (Resident Evil)_

 _ **Tipo de personaje:**_ _PPJ (Personaje Principal Jugable)_

 _ **Número personaje:**_ _002_

 _ **Nº reclamación:**_ _REPPJ-002-01/2016_

 _Estimados superiores,_

 _Es la primera vez que me veo en la situación de enviaros una reclamación este año, pero hay unos cuantos temas que me gustaría acabar de aclarar con vosotros. No voy a reclamar nada respecto a los años que estuve en manos de Wesker y Excella, no. No me voy a rebajar a tal nivel. No intento conseguir con esta queja que me paguéis por todos los daños causados. No, no. Lo que os quiero comentar va mucho más allá del mero beneficio personal._

 _ **1)**_ _He estado meditando mucho si empezar este discurso o no, pero creo que es el derecho y el deber de cualquier mujer deciros que sois unos cerdos pervertidos por cómo presentáis a las mujeres de vuestras creaciones. Por supuesto que somos, por norma general, más atractivas de ver que los hombres. Pero esto no os da derecho a explotar nuestros cuerpos de tal forma. ¿De quién fue la idea de dejar que en RE1 mis tetas botasen con cada paso, mientras que mi pelo se quedaba tieso como si llevase un kilo de gomina? ¿Y de dejarme luchar por mi vida en minifalda? (¿Hola?) ¿Y no había otro lugar de mi cuerpo donde poner el aparato de P30 que mi pecho? ¿Y qué coño son todos estos vestiditos sexys entre los trajes alternativos de cada juego? Solicito, en nombre de todas las chicas fuertes e independientes que somos (adjunto lista de firmas en el anexo), que a partir de ahora, por motivos de igualdad, todos los chicos guapos de la saga salgan en ropa interior de Calvin Klein. Aunque tengo que admitir Chris vestido de guerrero en RE5 ya se acercaba bastante a lo que me refiero. También en Revelations habéis demostrado que sabéis hacerlo. ¡Queremos más! (Y tenemos medio fandom detrás)._

 _ **2)**_ _Mi siguiente punto es a la vez un halago y una queja. Ante todo, os copio un fragmento de mi reclamación REPPJ-002-14/2015 (Entonces todavía os mandaba muchas reclamaciones, ¿eh?):_

"No nos confundamos: buscar monedas y emblemas NO ES RESOLVER ACERTIJOS. Nos encantaba resolver puzzles y misterios. Esta sensación de ver algo y no saber para qué coño sirve era muy excitante (y las sopas de letras que vienen detrás de las cajas de cereales simplemente no tienen el mismo efecto). Pero parece que vuestras sesiones de borrachera colectivas os han fumigado vuestras últimas neuronas y ya no sabéis hacer más que shooters baratos. Dejad que os diga una cosa. Un shooter lo sabe hacer cualquiera. "

 _Parece que me habéis hecho caso. Sinceramente, la teaser demo de RE7 me ha parecido muy interesante (aunque creo que para la ambientación os habéis basado en un_ Escape Room _que hice hace un tiempo.) Pero bien, pinta mucho mejor que RE6 y quiero deciros que para jugar a la demo tuve que ponerme la banda sonora de Dora la Exploradora de fondo para no morir de miedo con cada puerta que abría. Hasta aquí, bien_ my friends. You did it!

 _Pero ¿cómo coño se os ocurre decir por ahí que queríais un protagonista "menos superhombre"? ¿Os digo algo sobre vuestros superhombres habituales? Claire y yo tenemos a Redfield 1 y Kennedy lloriqueando día y noche en nuestros sofás porque se sienten ofendidos y poco queridos. Ya les estáis pidiendo disculpas y diciéndoles que superhombres como ellos siempre serán útiles para la sociedad y en una saga como la vuestra._

 _ **3)** Todavía no he recibido mi copia exclusiva de RE7. La quiero antes de Navidad. Como volváis a intentar engañarme como con Revelations 2 os vais a enterar. Enviarme la copia un día antes del lanzamiento oficial NO ME PARECIÓ UN DETALLE MUY BONITO (Y menos cuando lo hicisteis con todos y cada uno de los cuatro capítulos.) Hijos de P***. ¿Se trata así a una protagonista?_

 _Esto es todo por hoy. Pero os recomiendo no provocarme. A la tercera reclamación sin responder me veré obligada a haceros una visita en persona._

 _Vosotros mismos…_

 _Atentamente_

 _Jill Valentine_

* * *

Jill era todo un fenómeno. Un perro que ladraba mucho pero no mordía nunca. Si no tuviese esta mirada tan escalofriante…

El hombre del sello rojo se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla nueva recién llegada de IKEA y reflexionó. Con el dispositivo del P30 los redactores habían conseguido que el increíblemente tímido Chris Redfield le tocase los pechos a su compañera por primera vez, fundamentando así su bonita relación, y ahora la rubia se estaba quejando de estas caricias? ¡Qué desagradecida!

Respecto a la copia exclusiva de RE7. Él mismo se había comprometido a enviársela a Valentine por Navidad. Y la tendría.

Pero antes quería terminar el juego él mismo…

* * *

 **Disculpad el retraso mis queridos lectores. Ahora por fin tiene la palabra Jill Valentine.**

 **Sí, no he podido evitar meter aquí un ligero Valenfield. Creo que no tengo ningún fic sin Valenfield. Es un vicio ya...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y a acrazygamer por comentar :D Espero sacaros alguna sonrisilla ;) Ah, y siempre estoy a la espera de que me digáis que no tengo ni idea, que debería dejar de escribir, que estoy maltratando a los personajes... Pero vamos, si en cambio queréis decirme que os gusta (O_O) me alegraré igual ;)**

 **Por cierto, si estáis de acuerdo con Jill sobre los atuendos de los chicos, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo y crear una petición en change punto org, ¿no? xD**


End file.
